Viens chez moi, je penserait tes blessures
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: "Tout ça à cause d'une tasse de café ... " Le génie étais assis à une table, dans un appartement qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaitre, un bol de thé devant lui. Toute cette histoire avait pourtant bien commencée. Enfin si on veux ..


**Bonjour à tous ! :)**

 **Bon déjà, je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai essayer d'en corriger le maximum mais certaines peuvent encore m'échapper .. :/**

 **Disclamer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucuns cas tout ca tout ca ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Spencer se dépêcha de récupérer son dossier sur son bureau pour filer en direction de l'ascenseur. Dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas Morgan arriver par là même avec deux tasses de café fumantes, et ce qui devais arriver arriva. Spencer se retrouva la chemise complètement tachée et le torse brûlé.

 _"Tout ça à cause d'une tasse de café ... "_

 _Le génie étais assis à une table, dans un appartement qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaitre, un bol de thé devant lui. Toute cette histoire avait pourtant bien commencée. Enfin si on veux .._

"Pardon Reid, chui désolé ! Je reviens de vais chercher de quoi éponger tout ça !"

Morgan se dépêcha d'aller à son bureau récupérer des mouchoirs et reviens devant l'homme qu'il avait renversé quelques instants plutôt. Il appliqua les mouchoirs sur son torse pour éponger ce qu'il pouvait du café bouillant, le jeune étant toujours en état de choc. Il l'aida à se relever quand Spencer sentit une forte douleur sur sa poitrine. Il regarda vite fait au travers de son col, il avais la peau rouge. Le café l'avait bien brûlé.. C'étais bien sa veine .. !

"Excuse je suis désolé, viens à l'appart, j'ai de quoi soigner tout ça.

\- Morgan, ça vas, c'est bon, je m'en occuperait chez moi.

\- Si j'insiste, viens."

Les deux agents s'étaient donc dirigé vers la voiture de Morgan, direction son appartement. Une fois dans son salon, Morgan disparut dans la salle de bain et revint avec tout un tas de pommades et de compresses.

 _C'est a partir de ce moment là que tout avait dérapé. Ried se souvenait encore de cette gêne qu'il avait ressentit en l'attendant, ne sachant pas ou se mettre ni quoi faire. A dire vrai il ressentait la même à cet instant précis, là assit face a son bol. Il avait mal partout, et son torse le brûlait encore. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers la personne en face de lui._

"Eh beh ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

\- Euh comment ça .. ?

\- Eh bien, ta chemise, elle vas pas s'enlever toute seule tu sais. Et les compresse ne feront pas vraiment bien leur travail s'il y a du tissus entre elles et ta peau.

\- Humm .. Pa .. Pardon !"

Le docteur semblait tout gêné et du rouge commençait a colorer ses joues. Il se débâtait comme il pouvait avec les boutons de sa chemise, les mains tellement tremblantes qu'il fit sauter deux boutons. Il entendit même Morgan soupirer. Ce dernier commença à préparer les compresse et le fit s'asseoir. Il commença alors à appliquer la pommade sur le torse du jeune homme qui se crispa au contact. Derek retira vivement sa mains.

"Ça vas ?

\- Non. Je préférerai ne pas mettre de pommade. Ça brûle encore plus..

\- Bon comme tu veux. Vas au moins rincer tout ça, qu'il n'y ai pas de saletés dans les brûlures. Tu trouveras du savon et des serviettes dans la salle de bain."

Spencer se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans entrains. Il ferma la porte à clé et commença à se déshabiller. Rien que se pencher lui fessait mal. Il tira le rideau de douche et commença à se laver. Il s'appuya sur la parois pour relâcher un peu, mais ne fit pas attention à la petite étagère à coté de son épaule et y donna un coup, faisant tomber tout ce qu'elle supportait.

"Ça vas là dedans ? S'enquit Morgan.

\- Euh .. Oui ! Oui oui !"

Ried se dépêcha de remettre tout les produits en place, en se demandant à quoi donc lui servait tout ça. Mais en se relevant un peu trop vite, sa tête vint cogner contre le pommeau de douche. Sous la surprise du choc, le pauvre docteur se retrouve à retomber au sol, dans un fracas énorme.

"Ried ? T'es sure que ça vas ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Ried ? Ried si tu réponds pas je vais rentrer je te préviens !"

Toujours pas de réponse.

Spencer se concentrait pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Et le seul son qu'il réussit à emmètre fut un petit cri de douleur.

"Ok Ried je rentre !"

Bien joué Spenc' .. Maintenant il vas essayer de rentrer, pour empirer encore plus la

chose .. Et en plus t'as fermé à clé ... T'es vraiment le roi des idiots !

 _Spencer regardait encore son bol, se disant qu'il n'accepterait plus jamais l'aide de quelqu'un pour une blessure aussi superficielle.._

Il entendit la poignet tourner, une fois, puis deux. Puis plus rien.

"Ried .. Sérieux .. ? Pourquoi t'as fermé la porte à clé ?"

Le génie essaya de répondre mais, roulé en boule sur le sol de la douche, se tenant la tête et les cotes, il ne réussit à rien articuler de plus.

Soudain un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Morgan donnait des coups d'épaules dans sa porte. Ried sursauta, il devait absolument réussir à se lever et à ouvrir ou lui dire que tout allais bien avant qu'il n'enfonce sa propre porte ! Il se hissa alors sur ses deux grandes jambes en prenant soin d'éviter le robinet de douche. Il tira le rideau et se précipita vers la porte; au moment où Morgan réussit à l'ouvrir. Ried se retrouva donc propulsé vers le sol, Derek étalé sur lui.

 _Déjà qu'il avait du mal à saisir tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusque là, la suite avait complètement échappée à sa logique. Et là, devant son fichu bol de thé, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait se réveiller et voir que tout ça n'étais qu'un rêve. Un mauvais rêve._

Derek senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il se releva donc en sursaut, laissant Ried au sol. Quelques instants lui furent nécessaire avant de le réaliser, il tendit alors sa mains à Spencer pour l'aider à se lever. Ce dernier la saisit mais son pied glissa sur une flaque d'eau, qui le fit tomber en reculant pour retarder au maximum la chute. Mais il entraîna Derek avec lui. Il essaya alors de se rattraper à la seule chose qu'il avait à porté de mains; le rideau de douche. Mais se dernier, tenu par une tringle ne résista pas, et tomba au sol, laissant tomber les deux profilers comme des idiots, dans le bac de douche. En temps normal, Morgan en aurait rit. Mais pas là. Là il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une furieuse envie d'embrasser le jeune homme trempé et rouge comme une pivoine en face de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du jeune docteur, faisant glisser sa mains sur son torse. Spencer ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Derek sur ses brûlures. Il lui retira vivement. Derek s'arrêta un peu fixant Spencer du regard. Puis recommença à l'embrasser, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son torse cette fois ci. Il glissa alors sa mains vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme, sous la serviette à moitié tombée et commença à le caresser. Spencer ne put retenir quelques gémissements. Il s'empressa alors de retirer le tee shirt trempé de Morgan, il laissa ses mains parcourir le torse du métisse s'attardant sur chaque parties de son corps.

 _Oh mon dieu qu'il devait arrêter de repenser à ça. Cet instant étais tellement gênant en y repensant, et surtout là maintenant, devant son thé ... Mais c'étais plus fort que lui._

Ried n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais se laissait guider par son instinct et son envie grandissante dans son bas ventre. Morgan commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui lui arracha quelques gémissements. Spencer glissa vivement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de l'autre profiler et défit sa ceinture, puis les boutons tenant son jean fermé. Derek s'arrêta, regardant le petit génie qui incarnait à cet instant précis, la luxure à l'état pur. Se délectant de cette vision, il se releva et le releva par la même occasion. Ried qui avait toujours ses mains sur les parties de Derek continua de le caresser, sentant son membre frémir. Son partenaire glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du génie qui sursauta sous le coup de la surprise, Derek s'arrêta alors un peu, puis commença quelques petits aller retours. Une fois qu'il vit à sa tête que Spencer s'était habitué à lui, il retira ses doigts, et n'y tenant plus, le pénétra en attrapant ses hanches. Ried ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était flou autour de lui. Oui, tout était flou. Et ce n'était pas que à cause des ces sensations nouvelles.

"Mince Morgan .. ! Aaah .. Attends ... L'eau .. j'ai pas coupé l'eau en .. aah attends ..

\- Chut c'est pas grave, tais toi .. !"

Morgan reprit ses mouvements de vas et viens avec encore plus d'intensités et Ried senti alors le sexe de Derek taper violemment contre sa prostate. Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et de surprise. En entendant son partenaire gémir de la sorte, Morgan ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer, pour le plaisir de le voir à nouveau dans cet état. Sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, Morgan posa une de ses mains sur le mur trempé de la douche et de son autre mains, commença à caresser le sexe de Ried. Ce dernier, ne se contrôlant plus depuis que Morgan avait atteint son point sensible, agrippa le dos de Morgan, y laissant involontairement sa marque, et se rependant dans la mains du profiler quelques secondes à peine après. Il fallut quelques minutes de plus à Derek pour que l'instant tant attendu de la délivrance n'arrive, et dans un dernier coup de bassin, se laissa glisser à côté de Ried. Spencer, lui, se remettait de ces sensations. Difficilement. Il avait pris du plaisir certes, mais au final, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié les conditions et n'arrivait même pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il n'osait même pas tourner la tête et regarder Morgan à coté de lui. Il préféra donc reste là immobile. De toutes façon, il ne savait même pas ce que les gens fessait conventionnellement parlant, dans ce genre de situations et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'etais se terrer au fond de son lit, sous sa couverture.

 _Ried se décida enfin à porter son bol à ses lèvres, se disant que bien qu'il en ait eut envie lorsque les choses avaient commencées à se gâter, il ne recommencerait plus JAMAIS l'expérience. Soudain, Morgan brisa ce silence pesant qui durait depuis près d'une demi heure maintenant._

 _"On est d'accord pour dire que c'étais un échec ?"_

 **Voila voila c'est fini ^^**

 **Bon je suis désolée, j'ai un peu écrit ça sur un coup de tête, je venait de lire pas mal de fic (toutes géniales hein aha) mais où tout se passait tout le temps trop bien, tout étais parfait tout ça, et j'en ai eu un peu marre en fait aha du coup j'ai décidée d'en écrire une qui m'a plutôt faite rire (et qui n'est pas sans me rappeler quelques petites mésaventures ^^') et qui ne représente pas un monde parfait. Voila, désolée d'avoir fait vivre ça à notre petit Spencer adoré mais je trouvait qu'il était le personnage parfait pour cette fic ^^**  
 **Voila aha**


End file.
